Career
Write the first paragraph of your article here. At the age of 14 he was quickly accepted into the fashion industry, doing ad campaigns for local designers and department stores. He recalls "my heart was in it, but music was always my passion.” At the age of 18, he unknowingly began his internet career by creating a MySpace account, which led to unexpected attention and popularity via the internet. Brandon says "It freaked me out at first, because all I did was create an account, post a picture, and then bam!" He was able to amass a cult following that still supports him today. In 2007, Brandon recorded his first track which was titled "I Wanna Meet You", which instantly became an underground dance hit. This introduced Brandon to new fans who were following him because of his music. He quickly jumped onboard and began making YouTube videos, many of which became viral, some with over 2 million views. In 2009, Brandon announced he would be departing from MySpace to begin working on his debut album, later releasing several tracks, none of which he eventually used on his debut release. Later that same year his grandmother passed away, who was a very important figure in Brandon’s life. This led to Brandon making the choice to postpone his album and all projects he was working on in order to deal with the grief of his loss. The year, 2010, has marked the beginning of Brandon Hilton's "Official Music Career", beginning with the release of his debut single "Secret Lover". “Secret Lover” has received accolades and positive reviews from his fans and bloggers and industry insiders alike. In July of 2010, right before his 23rd birthday, he released his debut album "Dirty on the Dance Floor.” This album would eventually make it to #10 on the electronic/dance genre’ chart, and garner him attention in various other ways. Lady Gaga has even taken notice of Brandon’s work. He was able to meet and become friends with her, even receiving career advice from her. Brandon also received notice in his hometown of Spartanburg, SC where he was interviewed for the local news station. This segment featured him on "Scene On 7" with host Kimberly Kelly. Now at the dawn of 2011, Brandon Hilton has been preparing himself for a true music career. He has released 17 tracks, 4 singles, 3 music videos, accumulated over 4 million YouTube views, 150,000+ MySpace fans, and 20,000+ twitter followers and has a growing fan base on his newly created Facebook page. He is now gearing up for his first studio album and sophomore release "Nocturnal". His fans await the release to see what Brandon’s "new sound" and "new style" will bring. He pre-released a single from the album entitled "Glamour Zombie" to raving reviews, being featured on multiple blogs, and even the Dallas Voice news. Currently unsigned and self-made in every way, this is the beginning of a beautiful career for a talented, dedicated young artist who serves a new kind of art to his audience; "talent with a side of sass". Brandon self proclaims “I am now out of the computer and in your face!" in 2011. www.brandonhilton.com www.twitter.com/BrandonHilton www.facebook.com/BrandonHiltonOfficial